Snow blowers are generally equipped with a drum for collecting and evacuating snow processed by a dedicated part of the snow blower, such as an auger. The drum may have several positions for evacuating the collected snow. For example, a first position for evacuating the collected snow on the right side of the snow blower, a second position for evacuating the collected snow on the left side of the snow blower, and a third position for evacuating the collected snow on the top of the snow blower. The drum can be rotated from one position to another to select the appropriate position of evacuation of the snow. However, when the snow blower is in operation and processing snow, some physical constraints may be applied to the drum, leading to an unwanted rotation of the drum from its current position of evacuation.
There is therefore a need for a securing mechanism for a rotating snow blower drum.